


Sunshine

by bmo_galaxy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo_galaxy/pseuds/bmo_galaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a power outage on the Enterprise, McCoy realizes just how much Jim brightens his days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

The ship was dark. There had been an incident in engineering— everyone had heard Scotty cursing a poor ensign to Scottish hell— that had knocked out the lighting system of the entire ship. The lights had been out for an hour and a half. Kirk had taken it surprisingly well, being so bold as to smile and clap his hands together gleefully. 

“It’s a minor setback. We’re in completely safe territory and besides, we can have a little fun in the dark." He waggled his eyebrows at Uhura suggestively. Uhura shook her head at him and rolled her eyes, he could see her smiling though. Grinning back, he stood from his command chair and stretch leisurely. 

“Alright everyone, until the lights come back up, there’s nothing we can really do." He saluted them with a goofy grin. 

“Stay safe and sound, and don’t get into any trouble until the lights come back on. I’m sure Scotty will have us up and running in no time." The bridge dissolved into laughter and chatting as Kirk exited into the turbo lift.

Immediately, the blonde captain headed for Sick Bay. McCoy was normally grumpy, so he could hardly imagine how the older man was going to be with this turn of events. The prospect had Kirk smiling mischievously. Striding into Sick Bay like he owned the place— which face it, between being captain and getting hurt all the time, he did own Sick Bay— he immediately sought out Bones. Luckily, there were no patients in the sterile, white room right now.

Finally, he found the Georgian man in his office, leaning over his desk and swearing under his breath. 

“Calm down, Bones, it’s a little power outage. No big deal," he greeted casually, leaning on the edge of the desk and staring at the irate doctor. Bones grumbled and shot him a glare. 

“No big deal? Damn it man, if someone gets hurt while the power is out, I can’t treat them! A crack in the hull, an attack, anything could happen. How do you expect me to help if the bloody power is ou—mph."

Kirk silenced Bones the only way that he knew how. He pressed his slightly cracked lips to Bones’ mouth hard, effectively cutting off his rambling. Pulling back, he grinned at the doctor and pressed his forehead to McCoy’s. 

“Calm down, Bones. Everything is going to be okay. Relax and enjoy a little down time." He laced his fingers through McCoy’s and gave a small squeeze as he smile. McCoy sighed out a breath and offered a half smile half grimace. An expression only he could pull off.

"Alright, kid, but only until Scotty gets the bloody lights up," he conceded, his voice a gentler growl. Kirk smiled and kissed him soundly again. As McCoy drew the smaller man closer, he couldn’t help but noticed that even when it was completely dark, Kirk managed to light up a room. Just like the younger man lit up his life like a wildfire. _‘Like the sun,’_ he thought as he pulled away. Kirk smiled a soft smile at him, one the Leonard returned.

"What did you have in mind, sunshine?" Jim’s smile lit up tenfold, McCoy’s heart did little summersaults at the sight. 

“Oh, I have a few ideas." Twenty minutes later, the two were much too busy to notice the bright lights flicker on to illuminate medical bay. Or notice their communicators chirping about where the captain had gone.


End file.
